Zawsze jest druga szansa/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Nasza pierwsza dzisiejsza lekcja. Poprawne nakrywanie stołu do kolacji bez używania magii, aby... :talerzy :Twilight Sparkle: Czy ty... Jak...? Kiedy, co?! :Starlight Glimmer: Słucham? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam bez magii. Miałaś zrobić to własnokopytnie, bo to jest w ramach nauki przyjaźni. :Starlight Glimmer: Och. Usłyszałam "nakrywanie stołu" i zabrałam się za to. :Twilight Sparkle: No cóż, gdybyś nie bawiła się magią, usłyszałabyś jak mówię, eee... Talerz reprezentuje twoją głowę. Łyżka serce, a noże... ostre są. Z nożami trzeba uważać. wzdycha Ta metafora ma więcej ssensu kiedy naprawdę nakrywa się stół :Starlight Glimmer: Czy mam to zabrać? :Twilight Sparkle: Chcę, żebyś była przygotowana do tej kolacji. Księżniczka Celestia zawita do nas jutro, żeby sprawdzić, jak idzie nauka przyjaźni. :Starlight Glimmer: Skoro będziemy tylko my i księżniczka Celestia, to po co aż cztery nakrycia? :Twilight Sparkle: Dla nowego przyjaciela, którego przyprowadzisz. Wtedy księżniczka zobaczy, ile się naprawdę nauczyłaś. I, że masz dobrą nauczycielkę. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja lubię wszystkie twoje przyjaciółki. :Twilight Sparkle: I to jest najfajniejsze! Masz się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś nowym! :Starlight Glimmer: Z kimś nowym? Hej, to może po prostu wymuszę przyjaźń w magiczny sposób zniewalając całą populację Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: Żarcik, hehe... :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Zawsze jest druga szansa. :Starlight Glimmer: No dobrze, znaleźć przyjaciela w Ponyville. Najbardziej przyjaznym mieście Equestrii, hehe. To powinno być łatwe. :Pinkie Pie: Szukasz nowej przyjaciółki? Znam kogoś, kto się świetnie nadaje. :Pinkie Pie: Panno Starlight Glimmer, poznaj Panią Cake. :Pani Cake: Jak się masz, skarbie? :Starlight Glimmer: Piecze pani ciasto? Mogę jakoś pomóc? :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Pani Cake, ale ta nowa przyjaciółka zdolna! :Pani Cake: Ohohoho. Nowa przyjaciółka, jak to ładnie brzmi. Ah! Na spaloną bezę, chcesz wykończyć mój sklep tymi swoimi dziwacznymi, ciastowymi czarami? :Starlight Glimmer: Przepraszam... :Pinkie Pie: mlask Trzeba przyznać, że te czary są bardzo smaczne. mlask :trzask :Applejack: Mam odpowiedniego przyjaciela dla ciebie, Starlight. To Big Mac. :Big McIntosh: Um, tak. :Applejack: Rozmowny to on nie jest... :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Starlight Glimmer: O, to szkoda. Ja lubię sobie pogawędzić. :magii :Big McIntosh: E, tak, tak, eee... Ty mi coś zrobiłaś, ouu... Co się dzieje? Czuję się dziwnie! Strasznie dużo mówię i tak się starannie wyrażam i wyraźnie wymawiając wszystkie głoski! Koń Karol kupił klaczy Karolinie kolorowe korale... Aaa! Nie chcę tak! :Applejack: Hmm! :Starlight Glimmer: Nie mogę się przyjaźnić z kucykiem, który nie mówi. :Applejack: Hmm! :Starlight Glimmer: Ee, ale to może nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby czarami nakłaniać kucyki do tego, żeby się zmieniły... :Applejack: Hmm!? :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra, odczaruję go. :Rarity: Kiedy chce się zawrzeć nową przyjaźń, trzeba wyglądać olśniewająco. Pierwsze wrażenie bardzo się liczy, no wiesz. :Starlight Glimmer: Cieszę się, że wy zapomniałyście o moich początkach. :Rarity: Cóż, każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. O, słuchaj, mam pomysł, który będzie po prostu wystrzałowy! Zrobimy pastelową narzutkę z jedwabiu i krynolinę pod spodem. :Starlight Glimmer: Myślisz, że nowy strój pomoże mi kogoś poznać? :Rarity: Och, w odpowiednich ciuchach wszystko staje się łatwiejsze, skarbie. :Starlight Glimmer: Ile zajmie ci szycie? :Rarity: Trzy tygodnie. :Starlight Glimmer: Kolacja jest już jutro. :Rarity: No cóż, mam taki fajny kapelusz, ee... z wyprzedaży. :Starlight Glimmer: Och! Raczej nie... :Rainbow Dash: Eh. Nie licz na to, że ktoś się z tobą będzie zaprzyjaźniał ze względu na ciuchy. Jedyne, czego się oczekuje od nowego przyjaciela, to to, żeby był fajny. :Starlight Glimmer: Jak ty? :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Ale my to się już znamy, więc... oh, Spitfire! Heh, sorki... :Starlight Glimmer: Kto to jest? :Rainbow Dash: Oh! To najbardziej czadowy kucyk wśród Wonderboltsów! No chodź, poznam cię z nimi! To idziesz, czy nie? :Starlight Glimmer: Najpierw to chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co to są Wonderboltsi. :Rainbow Dash: Och! To ty nie słyszałaś o Wonderboltsach?! Gdzieś ty się uchowała? :Starlight Glimmer: W zniewolonych wioskach, tak myślę. :Rainbow Dash: Racja... :Angel: popiskuje :Starlight Glimmer: Jesteś taki uroczy, ale Twilight pewnie chodziło o coś innego. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :rozmawiają :Starlight Glimmer: Och! O co tu chodzi, to jest Ponyville! Jeśli tu nie znajdę przyjaciół, coś ze mną musi być nie tak! Och. Dobra, spokojnie. Nikt się nie zaprzyjaźni z zestresowanym kucykiem. Nie stresuj się... Nie stresuj się! :Starlight Glimmer: Och... Właśnie tego mi było trzeba. :Trixie: Och. Dobrze cię rozumiem. :Starlight Glimmer: Czy ty też miewasz takie dni? :Trixie: Dla mnie wszystkie dni są takie. :Starlight Glimmer: się :Trixie: Będę tu wpadać za każdym razem, gdy będę odwiedzać Ponyville. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja też nie pochodzę stąd. Próbuję się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, ale to nie jest łatwe. Nie wytykają mi tego, ale myślę, że wszyscy wiedzą o mojej przeszłości. Ja byłam trochę... odrobinę... kompletnie i maksymalnie zła. :Trixie: Moja przeszłość też jest krytykowana. :Starlight Glimmer: Nareszcie... Kucyk, który mnie rozumie. :Twilight Sparkle: Lyżka do zupy, łyżka do spaghetti, widelec do owoców. Mam wrażenie, że oprócz przyjaźni największą sztuką ze wszystkich jest... prawidłowe nakrycie stołu! się :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, słuchaj! Mam nową przyjaciółkę! :Twilight Sparkle: To fantastyczna wiadomość! :Starlight Glimmer: Ona jest super! :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie! :Starlight Glimmer: I ma wielką moc! :Twilight Sparkle: Wielką moc? :Starlight Glimmer: Ona... :Trixie: Dzień dobry, księżniczko. :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie?! :Starlight Glimmer: To wy się znacie? :Twilight Sparkle: Można tak powiedzieć. :Trixie: Kiedyś nie było na po drodze. Ale na szczęście Twilight dała mi drugą szansę i ja to bardzo doceniam. Hm. :Twilight Sparkle: To, em. Co cię sprowadza do Ponyville? :Trixie: Wielka i Potężna Trixie przybyła, aby przedstawić swój najnowszy spektakl oparty na iluzji! Zatytułowałam go Pełna skruchy i pokutnicza trasa przepraszającej Trixie po Equestrii. :Starlight Glimmer: Trochę trudno to wymówić. :Trixie: To tytuł roboczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Poproszę cię na chwilę. Mówiłam, żebyś znalazła sobie jakąś przyjaciółkę, ale biorąc pod uwagę przyszłość Trixie i twoją... nie wiem czy jest to najlepsza pierwsza przyjaźń. :Starlight Glimmer: Ale bez względu na przeszłość, ty jej wybaczyłaś, tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście, tylko... ona nie była miłym kucykiem. :Starlight Glimmer: Mówiłaś, żebym zaprzyjaźniła się z kimkolwiek. Więc myślałam, że zaufasz mi w kwestii wyboru przyjaciół. Tak jak Celestia zaufała tobie. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Masz rację. Ja ci ufam. Ale nie spóźnij się na kolację. :Starlight Glimmer: Dzięki Twilight! Nie pożałujesz. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam nadzieję... Ooch. :Trixie: Ten pokaz magii to będzie najwspanialszy spektakl, jaki widziano w Ponyville! :Cherry Berry '''i '''Goldengrape: szepczą :Caramel, Shoeshine i Sunshower Raindrops: szepczą :Trixie: Wszyscy ci zawsze mówią, że dostajesz drugą szansę, ale gdzieś w głębi zawsze pamiętają. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja też się tego obawiam. :Trixie: wzdycha :Starlight Glimmer: Co ci jest? :Trixie: Słyszałam, co Twilight powiedziała o mnie i ma rację. Nie byłam zbyt miła więc zrozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić. :Starlight Glimmer: Och! Chyba żartujesz. Po raz pierwszy spotykam kucyka, który ma pojęcie jak ja się czuję! :Trixie: Potrafisz dochować tajemnicy? :Starlight Glimmer: Od czego są przyjaciele? :Trixie: Zachowywałam się źle tylko dlatego, że byłam zazdrosna o Twilight. Ona jest najlepsza we wszystkim! A ja chciałam być od niej lepsza w czymkolwiek. :Starlight Glimmer: Nikomu o tym nie powiem. :Trixie: Dzięki. Pomożesz mi wypakować rzeczy? :Trixie: Spędzam dużo czasu podróżując wozem, więc może w nim być troszeczkę bałaganu. :Starlight Glimmer: Mogłabym ci pomóc. Jestem niezła, jeśli chodzi o organizację. Magiczne rekwizyty, posłuszne tłumy... :Starlight Glimmer i Trixie: się :Twilight Sparkle: Psst! Pssst! Pssst! Ciii.... :Starlight Glimmer: Zaraz przyjdę! Coś mi chyba weszło w kopytko. :Trixie: Jasne. Wóz jest tuż za rogiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz, jak ci idzie z nową przyjaciółką? :Starlight Glimmer: sarkastycznie Świetnie. Dzięki, że o to pytasz w taki naturalny sposób. :Twilight Sparkle: No bo wiesz. Jeśli coś się między wami nie układa, mogę cię poznać z nową koleżanką. :Starlight Glimmer: Miło cię poznać. :szelest :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie... Pokaż się, proszę... Lubisz muzykę, nie? DJ Pon-3 to będzie doskonałe towarzystwo na dzisiejszą super ważną kolację z Celestią. No wiesz, jeśli zdecydujesz się na małą zmianę, heh. :Starlight Glimmer: To wtedy w zamku, kiedy powiedziałaś, że mi ufasz, miałaś na myśli, że mi nie ufasz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Haha, kto by tam spamiętał, co kiedyś mówił. Ja nie pamiętam, a ty? Hehehe.... Starlight, mi tylko chodzi o twoje dobro :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha Jestem ci wdzięczna, ale mylisz się co to Trixie. Ona jest taka jak ja! Świetnie się rozumiemy. :Twilight Sparkle: Tego właśnie się trochę boję. O! A może ona? :wpada na szyld :Starlight Glimmer: Proszę cię, Twilight. Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale... mph, muszę sobie sama dobierać przyjaciół, bo to mi pomoże stać się lepszym kucykiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę myślisz, że właśnie Trxie to jest najlepszy wybór? :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, Trixie miała rację. Ty wcale nie chcesz dać jej drugiej szansy. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę myślisz o mnie! :Twilight Sparkle: O, tam siedzi świetny kandydat! :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha :Starlight Glimmer: Czyli uważasz, że Twilight jest lepsza od ciebie we wszystkich dziedzinach, ale to nie prawda. Ty jesteś lepsza w magii. :Trixie: Tylko kiedy noszę kradnący duszę amulet zła, więc to się chyba nie liczy. Stara historia, nie ma co do niej wracać. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech Myślałam o magii scenicznej. :Trixie: No tak, oczywiście. Wielka? Tak. Potężna? Bez dwóch zdań. Ale nie jestem najlepsza. Chociaż mam niewątpliwie duży talent, to jest jedna sztuczka, jakiej nigdy nie udało mi się wykonać. Wystrzał z armaty prosto w paszcze Mantikora! Tylko jeden iluzjonista poradził sobie z tym wyzwaniem, mój idol: Kopdini! Masz się wystrzelić z armaty prosto do paszczy głodnego Mantikora! Kiedy już bestia przeżuje cię i połknie, ty nagle wychodzisz ze skrzyni ustawionej po drugiej stronie sceny! Kompletnie cała i zdrowa! :Starlight Glimmer: To brzmi bardzo... :Trixie: Niebezpiecznie? :Starlight Glimmer: Chciałam powiedzieć czadowo! :Trixie: Już wiem, dlaczego tak cię polubiłam. Nie wiem jak ten magik to zrobił. Gdybym ja spróbowała, to pewnie bym została pożarta przez Mantikora... :Starlight Glimmer: A gdybyś użyła prawdziwej magii? :Trixie: To jasne, że nie. Po co mi przypominasz? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, bo wiesz. Ja mogłabym pomóc. Ty wykonujesz numer, ale zanim bestia cię połknie, ja włączam swoją magiczną moc i przenoszę cię do czarnej skrzyni! :Trixie: To mogłoby się udać... Ale jak popełnisz najmniejszy błąd, to będzie po mnie. :Starlight Glimmer: się Jeśli chodzi o magię, ja nie popełniam błędów. Mogłabym być twoją pomocą artystki-czarodziejki? :Trixie: To się nazywa asystentka w magiibiznesie. Wiesz, jeszcze żaden kucyk nie oferował mi pomocy... :Starlight Glimmer: To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. :Trixie: Super! Dzięki tobie mój genialny i oryginalny pokaz będzie jeszcze lepszy! Myślałam, że jest to niemożliwe. Dziś normalnie wszyscy padną z wrażenia! :Starlight Glimmer: Och, nie mogę. Wieczorem jest ta niesamowicie ważna kolacja u Twilight. :Trixie: Ou. :Starlight Glimmer: Czy mogę z czegoś ci się zwierzyć? :Trixie: Od czego są przyjaciele. :Starlight Glimmer: Chociaż Twilight mówi, że ma do mnie zaufanie, to jednak nie ufa mi na tyle, abym mogła sobie sama wybierać przyjaciół. wzdycha Chyba miałaś rację. One nigdy nie zapomną. :Trixie: Hah, niestety nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zdziwiona. Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie Księżniczka Twilight, bo mam dziś własny magiczny wieczór. Jeśli musisz być na tej kolacji, to ja naprawdę cię zrozumiem... Tylko mam nadzieję, że jakoś uda mi się przeżyć wystrzał prosto w paszczę Mantikora bez mojej nowej asystentki... :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer powinna przyjść... lada chwila. Lada chwila, tak, hehe. To może tymczasem przedstawię naszych gości. Nauka przyjaźni idzie nam naprawdę super. Ma trójkę nowych przyjaciół. Ona świetnie sobie dobiera znajomych. Zastanawiam się, gdzie się tego nauczyła. :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Starlight Glimmer? Myślałem, że powiedziałaś "do nosa prymer"! O co tu chodzi? Jestem głodny i mam za dużo włosów w nosie. :Twilight Sparkle: Haha! Cranky Doodle, jakiś ty zabawny! A teraz przepraszam. Pójdę na chwilę do kuchni. Może ona się zaplątała pośród... kaczochów :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Czy ktoś widział Starlight Glimmer? Muszę ją znaleźć! Trixie... :Pinkie Pie: To ma być ta Pełna Skruchy Pokutnicza Trasa Przepraszającej Trixie Po Equestrii? :Applejack: Co za bełkotliwa nazwa, nie mogę. :Trixie: To tytuł roboczy! Heh! To będzie najwspanialszy wieczór mojego życia! Przepraszam, naszego życia. :Starlight Glimmer: Haha. Tak się cieszę, że nie poszłam na tę nudną kolację. :Twilight Sparkle: Ekhem! Postanowiłaś nie przyjść na kolację nie mówiąc mi o tym? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie w tej chwili księżniczka czeka na ciebie przy stole nakrytym naszą najlepszą zastawą?! :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: I właśnie dlatego nie chciałam, żebyś przyjaźniła się z Trixie. :Trixie: Aha! Czyli nadal mi nie ufasz, ale wiesz co, księżniczko? Nie ważne, czy dasz mi drugą szansę, czy nie. Starlight musiała wybierać między tobą, a mną. I wybrała mnie! Twoja uczennica wybrała mnie! Więc ha, wygrałam. :Starlight Glimmer: Wygrałaś? To brzmi tak, jakbyś zaprzyjaźniła się ze mną, żeby pobić Twilight. :Trixie: Dokładnie! Czekaj, to znaczy nie! Tak mi się po prostu powiedziało. Ja cię lubię, pokonanie Twilight to tylko dodatek... Niepotrzebnie to powiedziałam. :Starlight Glimmer: Mogłam się domyślić. Żaden kucyk w Ponyville nie chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić. A ty byś miała?! szloch :Trixie: Czekaj! To wcale nie tak! Ja jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Och... :Twilight Sparkle: No cóż, wygrałaś. Masz się z czego cieszyć. :Trixie: Wygląda na to, że Wielka i Potężna Trixie znów będzie występować samotnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie? :Trixie: Czyli dokładnie to, co ona lubi najbardziej! Dzięki, księżniczko Twilight. Uwolniłaś mnie od tego natrętnego kucyka, który chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić. Ja nie jestem smutna, ani trochę. A już na pewno nie czuję się tak, jakby mi serce pękło na milion kawałków! : :Trixie: Dobry wieczór, Ponyville. Zapraszam na żałosny, samotny pokaz pod tytułem Pełna Skruchy Pokutnicza Trasa Przepraszającej Trixie, Która Znów Wszystko Beznadziejnie Sknociła. ''To jest tytuł roboczy! Uważajcie, wasze lęki stają się prawdą. To Mantikor jedzący kucyki. :ryk :'Fluttershy': drży :'Trixie': Już za chwilę Wielka i Potężna Trixie wykona dla was wystrzał z armaty prosto w paszczę Mantikora. :aplauz :'Trixie': Na ochy i achy przyjdzie czas, kiedy wyrwę się ze szczęk okropnej bestii i pojawię we wnętrzu tej czarnej skrzyni. Miałam przedstawić tę sztukę z moją wielką, potężną asystentką, która jest także moją wielką, potężną przyjaciółką. :'Twilight Sparkle': Starlight. Kiedy przybyłam do Ponyville, Księżniczka Celestia pozwoliła mi podejmować decyzje i wybierać przyjaciół. Ja też powinnam ci dać swobodę. Niepotrzebnie próbowałam wybierać ci przyjaciół. Tak jak ja, musisz wybierać własne drogi i własnych przyjaciół. :'Starlight Glimmer': Ale jeśli Trixie naprawdę tylko wykorzystała mnie przeciwko tobie? :'Twilight Sparkle': Moim zdaniem nie udawała przyjaźni. :magicznej aury syk :'Twilight Sparkle': Ale to nie do mnie należy ocena. Zostawiam ją tobie. :ryk :'Trixie': Starlight... Jeśli jeszcze tam jesteś i chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić, to bądźmy wielkie i potężne razem... Proszę... :syk z armaty :'Trixie': krzyczy :'Fluttershy': Ouu... mdleje :'Trixie': bełkotliwie Podziwiajcie... Wielką i Potężną... Frixie... :aplauz :'Trixie': A teraz mam zaszczyt przedstawić moją wielką i potężną asystentkę i przyjaciółkę Starlight Glimmer! :aplauz :'Twilight Sparkle': Trixie! :'Trixie': Czego znowu chcesz? :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie miałam racji. Przepraszam. I muszę ci się przyznać, że takiej sztuczki nigdy bym nie zrobiła. :'Trixie': Dziekuję, księżniczko. :fajerwerki :'Cranky Doodle Donkey': Jak ty to robisz, że one cały czas falują? :'Księżniczka Celestia''': wzdycha Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu